The Aftermath
by InsaneGuy2010
Summary: When Ichigo defeats Aizen, Orihime decides to tell Ichigo how she feels about him. What will come out of this brave confession? Read to find out!


Hi, Insane-Guy 2010 here. This is my first fan-fiction on this site (actually, on the Internet ever). I am excited to finally have the guts to write this up. I've always wondered what my first fan-fiction on the Internet would be (who knew it would be a LEMON) and here it is. Anyways, enough chit-chat for now, enjoy the story!

Also, I do not own Bleach, I only wish I did.

**Chapter 1**

**The Defeat of Aizen**

Ichigo stood over the body of his most powerful foe, Aizen. Ichigo started panting very hard but, he managed to put on a very small smile. He finally managed to beat the bastard named Aizen.

"Well," He heard his father say. "That technique, the Final Getsuga Tensho, seemed to have come in handy."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed. "Nothing is too hard for me." After he said that, his father laughed and started to pat his back.

"Gah!" Ichigo muffled. That pat on the back must've all he could've withstand because he felt himself falling.

"Ichigo"? Isshin started. "Ichigo? Dammit. Well, he was at his limit. Damn, now I have to carry his sorry ass home..." With that, he picked up son and started to head home.

Ichigo finally woke up to the sound of chattering voices. His conscious told him that he should check his surroundings but he refused to listen. When the voices seem to become too loud for him, he grunted in annoyance. He started to open his eyes, slowly.

"Huh"? He started. "Where the hell am I"?

"In your room idiot, where else"? He heard a female voice say. He rubbed his eyes to see who had insulted him. He saw Rukia glaring at him. He also noticed that Renji, Chad, Uryu, Toshiro, and Orihime were looking at him.

"How do you feel"? Renji said, grinning at Ichigo.

"What do you mean"? Ichigo said, rubbing his head.

"To be a true hero, fool." Rukia scowled at him. Ichigo growled at her. She was really working his nerves and she knew it (she was smiling slightly).

"Funny," Ichigo started. "I thought I was always a hero." Ichigo proudly claimed that right. He started to playfully pound on his chest. The crew laughed at his bold action. Toshiro sighed and let out a cough. Renji and Rukia immediately stopped laughing.

"Ichigo," Toshiro started, slowly closing his eyes. He seemed irritated being there. "There will be a celebration at the Soul Society tomorrow. Since you are not yourself, today..." He paused to take a glance at Ichigo.

"What do you mean I'm 'not myself'? I'm good." Ichigo started to stand but the pain in his arms and legs were too great. He grunted and fell back into the bed in pain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out. He looked at her face and he saw the concern on it. He let a small smile form on his lips.

"I'm fine, Orihime." He assured her. She blushed and averted her eyes to the floor.

"As I was saying," Toshiro started again. "since you are not yourself, we have advise Orihime Inoue to treat your wounds." He paused once more and this time, he looked at Orihime . She blushed and turned her attention towards Ichigo.

"I'll tend to your wounds," Looking around her, she saw that everyone was looking ( more like staring) at her. They started to wonder where this was going. Orihime caught what they were anticipating and stared at the floor. "as long as it takes..." She finished, barely audible. Only Rukia and Ichigo caught what she said. Ichigo felt himself heating up. He must've been hot.

"Ichigo," Toshiro said, letting out a groan. He really didn't want to be here now. "if you can, arrive at the Soul Society at 6 P.M sharp. Well..." He let a sigh of relief. And with that, Toshiro was gone.

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed and scowled at the window where Toshiro was.

"Well," Renji said, getting up and and cracking his limbs. " time for me and Rukia to get back to the Soul Society. Try and behave yourself, will ya?"

"Huh"? Ichigo said, partly confused. He didn't understand why Renji and Rukia were leaving so soon. He secretly wanted their company for a little longer. He realized that Rukia and Renji were gone.

"See you later, Ichigo." Chad said, as he started to walk out the door. Ichigo looked at Chad with the same confusing look that he gave Renji.

"Where the hell are you going"? Ichigo said, his anger rising fast.

"Who else is going to guard Karakura Town?" Uryu started, pushing his glasses upward. "while its protector is...well...handicapped..." Ichigo glared at Uryu but then scoffed.

With nothing else left to say, Chad and Uryu 'excused' themselves. Only Orihime and Ichigo were left in the room. Orihime stood up and moved closer to Ichigo. His heart started to pound faster in anticipation, wondering what she was going to do.

"Soten Kishun," She placed her hands above Ichigo. "I reject..." All of the sudden, Ichigo felt warmth and his muscles in his arms and legs started to relax.

"Thanks, Orihime," Ichigo said, feeling relieved and a little disappointed.

"You're welcome, Ichigo," She said, sporting a blush.

"Say, Orihime"? Ichigo started, scratching the side of his head.

"Yes"? She said, trying not look at him.

"Remember when you heal my hand before Ulquiorra took you to Hueco Mundo"? He started to ask.

"Yes," She said, still not looking at him.

"Why did you heal me"? He started. "Why not say goodbye or heal anyone else? Why me"?

Orihime started to race. She really wanted to tell him how she felt about him but she felt her mouth dry and finding it hard to speak.

"Orihime"? Ichigo said, softly. This caused Orihime to look at him. "Are you OK"?

Insane-Guy 2010: Aw, Ain't I the worst? This fan-fiction has been in my head for a while. Don't worry; the story is not over, yet.

Deon 377: It's not?

Insane-Guy 2010: Nope, there's more.

Deon 377: Help Us... (Lets out a groan)

Insane-Guy 2010: I think the readers' enjoy themselves...

Deon 377: …...

Insane-Guy 2010: Anyway, please review and tell me how this newbie did or Ichigo will release his Final Getsuga on you...


End file.
